Recently, with a growing interest in the hygiene and cleanliness, a number of products have been developed to improve the hygiene and cleanliness. The electronic product field is not an exception. In detail, electric home appliances needing the hygiene and cleanliness include a refrigerator, washing machine, drying machine, air conditioner, air freshener or cleaner, fan, cleaner, electric pot, electric cooker, dishwashing machine, dish drying machine, microwave oven, mixer, VTR, television, home theater, etc.
Bacteria or molds which can be parasitic on the surfaces of the products or the surfaces of the components of the products cause diseases such as atopic dermatitis, respiratory trouble, etc., disfigure the products, generate a bad smelly external appearances of the products. It is therefore necessary to manufacture an antimicrobial article for protecting the users from the diseases and keeping the external appearances of the products, by preventing the contact and proliferation of various bacteria and molds.
Generally, most of antibacterial agents for manufacturing an antibacterial article are chemically synthesized, to require the high cost and cause harmful side effects. Recently, researches have been actively made on a natural antibacterial material which has an excellent antibacterial property and removes side effects harmful for a human body.
Kimchi lactic acid bacteria are generated in fermentation and ripening of Kimchi. Safety of the Kimchi lactic acid bacteria with the natural origin has been verified by the long time use. It is easy to acquire the Kimchi lactic acid bacteria at a low cost. In addition, the Kimchi lactic acid bacteria have been known as a natural antibacterial material with an excellent antibacterial property and a wide antibacterial spectrum. Moreover, there has been reported that the Kimchi lactic acid bacteria culture fluid could restrict avian influenza, and activity of viruses with the similar mechanism to that of avian influenza viruses.
Accordingly, the present inventors have accomplished this invention by giving the antimicrobial property to a surface of an article by using the antibacterial and antivirus effects of the Kimchi lactic acid bacteria culture fluid.